Yo sé
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS  Ambos sabían que el amor estaba ahí, pero las culpas y los miedos eran piedras en su camino... ¿serán capaces de saltarlas y arriesgarse a volver a estar juntos?


**Disclaimer:** _Si bien la historia es completamente de mi auotría, no lo son los personajes (que sí pertenecen a CMG y a su autor Leandro Calderone). También aparecen fragmentos de la canción "Eu Sei", que no fue compuesta por mí, sino que por __Serginho Moah y Fernando Pezão, y famosamente intepretada por Papas da Lingua.  
_

* * *

**Yo sé**

"_Yo sé que me amas, y yo también te amo… entonces, ¿qué hacemos separados, flaqui?"_ le había planteado unos días atrás descolocándola por completo.  
Ella sabía que así era, nunca se había atrevido a siquiera ponerlo en duda, por lo que se sorprendió de haber reaccionado así por el simple hecho de escucharlo decir de los labios de Luca. Pero ahí estaba el punto, ¿era verdaderamente un "simple hecho"? Y no, la verdad no. Que el mismísimo Luca Franccini dejara en descubierto frente a ella sus sentimientos tenía una connotación más que importante.

_"No sé, Negri… pero si sé que nos lastimamos mucho cuando estamos juntos"_ le había contestado ella, y él también sabía que tenía razón. Aunque en realidad creía que se estaba equivocando en algo: no se habían lastimado, él la había lastimado a ella, que era distinto. La embarró más de una vez, y por eso era el único responsable de lo que estaban viviendo. Y por ser consciente de esto no tuvo palabras para refutar ese planteo, y ahora estaba maldiciéndose por ello. _"¿Por qué será que siempre se nos ocurren las mejores respuestas después, cuando ya estamos en frío?"_ pensó… Justamente por eso: porque estamos en frío.

Ninguno de los dos había podido dejar de pensar en esa conversación. Se cruzaron varias veces en el día, pero ninguno se animaba a iniciar una nueva conversación, sólo se limitaban a cruzar miradas cómplices y dedicarse sonrisas llenas de picardía.  
-Flaqui  
-Negri –se llamaron al unísono, y se echaron tímidamente a reír al notarlo- Hice café, ¿querés? –le ofreció extendiéndole una taza que humeaba un riquísimo olor  
-Dale, gracias –aceptó mientras tomaba la taza y la sujetaba con las dos manos, se la llevó cerca se su rostro e inhaló hasta llenarse los pulmones de ese aroma. Luego tomo un sorbo lentamente para no quemarse- No sabía que preparabas tan rico café  
-Se más cosas de las que crees –le contestó sonriente  
-Supongo que sí –admitió mientras volvía a beber otro trago- pero es irónico, ¿no?  
-¿Irónico porqué?  
-Y… -titubeo- después de todo lo que pasamos, es raro que todavía nos falten saber cosas del otro  
-Bueno, sino sería aburrido, gordi –replicó manteniendo aquella brillante sonrisa que hasta se reflejaba la picardía en sus ojos- esta bueno que nos sigamos sorprendiendo, ¿no te parece? –preguntó casi retóricamente mientras se daba vuelta y se retiraba del lugar.  
Luca se quedó contemplando el interior de la taza y sumergiéndose en el oscuro café se sumergió también en sus pensamientos.

Depositó la taza en la escalera y subió. Cuando bajó lo hizo con una mochila y varias cosas en la mano que terminó acomodando dentro. Recorrió la guarida y a su paso siguió guardando cosas, pero su actitud reflejaba estar buscando algo puntual. Pareció haber recordado algo de golpe, por que se dirigió velozmente hasta el sillón/cama. Se arrodilló a la par y de abajo tomó una caja. Su tamaño era mediano y estaba forrada de un color amarillento, le pasó la mano por la tapa sacudiéndole un poco la tierra y la retiró con suavidad. Sonrió al ver lo que había en su interior y tomó de allí una foto. La contempló emocionado, la habían tomado antes de viajar al futuro, estaban todos en pareja, hasta Cielo y Nico aparecían, todos tan sonrientes, sin necesidad de fingir felicidad. Una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla cuando lo sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas

-Ya falta poco para que estemos todos juntos de nuevo. Yo sé… presiento, que va a estar todo bien como antes.  
Luca la miró y se limitó a sonreír, se secó rápidamente la lágrima, guardo la foto en la caja y a esta en la mochila… tuvo que hacer un poco de presión para pasar el cierre.  
-Los chicos armaron un fogón afuera, como de despedida, ¿venís? –agregó esperando una afirmación de su parte.  
-Claro –contestó dejando la mochila e incorporándose. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Teffy extendiéndole la mano, la cual sujeto con fuerza durante el trayecto hasta el patio. Ya estaban todos sentados formando una especie de ronda, mientras que Tacho prendía el fuego en el centro. Se sentaron enfrentados, sólo la fogata de por medio. Mientras Rama y Thiago tocaban la guitarra, Luca no le quitaba los ojos de encima, haciéndola sentir incómoda al percibirla, pero gustándole de todos modos.  
Las ramas que habían conseguido estaban húmedas, costaba que el fuego prendiera y tomara fuerza, por lo que se extinguía con facilidad.  
-Dejame a mi –ordenó Teffy parándose y desplazando a Tacho hacia un costado  
-Teffy, dejalo a Tacho que sabe –sugirió Melody que estaba sentada a su lado con Amadito en brazos.  
-Yo sé también –indicó segura  
-Lo único que sabes es arruinar todo, vas a terminar desperdiciando las pocas ramas que conseguimos o incendiando algo –Melody no midió sus palabras, no tuvo ningún tipo de filtro, y tampoco se dio cuenta lo que había dicho hasta que no vio como Luca le dedicaba una mirada severa e iba tras Teffy que corría hasta la guarida.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de inútil, pero esta vez, que las palabras salieran por boca de su mejor amiga le había generado una angustia que le agujereaba el pecho.  
Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas cuando Luca cruzó la puerta, se dirigió hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Yo sé que hago todo mal, pero te juro que me esfuerzo y pongo todo de mi para ayudar, no quiero ser una inútil –sollozaba aún hundida en su pecho. Luca le besó la frente y le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos  
-Vos no sos una inútil, flaqui… sos Nick Rivers, ¿te olvidas de eso? –sonrió causando el mismo efecto en ella- y yo sé que haces todo con la mejor, porque tenes un corazón enorme  
-Pero estoy cansada que me traten así  
-Mel no lo dijo a propósito, se fue de boca, esta muy alterada por el viaje.  
-Pero siempre es así, negri. Hoy fue Mel, pero siempre alguien me recuerda que soy la inútil, la que no sirve para nada, la que arruina los operativos –comenzó a enumerar- Nunca nadie me tiene en cuenta, nadie sabe lo que siento, nadie sabe siquiera lo que sé hacer…- Luca se sentó y la acomodó para que ella lo hiciera sobre su pierna, le corrió el flequillo tras la oreja y le seco la cara con su mano.  
-Yo sé, flaqui –susurró- sé que tenés un corazón enorme y que sos más mujer que cualquiera de las chicas. Sé lo que te cuesta valorarte por lo que sos y no por lo que aparentas… porque sé que detrás de ese maquillaje y debajo de esos tacos vos te sentís insegura. Así como sé que no podes dormir sin abrazarte a algo que aunque sea simule una almohada y que te despertás a mitad de la noche para corroborar que estemos todos. Sé que a escondidas cada vez que podes le pones colonia a Amadito y sé lo que te cuesta no morderte las uñas. Sé que te morís por comer cosas dulces pero en cambio comes galletas de arroz porque no engordan y que no te gustan pero de igual manera poner tu mejor cara –Teffy no pudo evitar reírse, pero siguió escuchando atenta- Sé que lloras cuando escuchas "Stop crying your heart out" porque Efecto Mariposa es tu película favorita, y no Titanic como siempre decís porque garpa más. Sé que odias los espejos, pero que amas las fotos, y ahora también sé que preparas un café riquísimo –bromeó para cortar el grado empalagoso de cursilería en el que creía que se estaba metiendo- Y sé muchas cosas más también, y con todo eso que sé me alcanza y me sobra para tenerte en cuenta y amarte como te amo, flaqui  
Teffy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, pero esta vez de emoción. Le besó suave y lentamente la mejilla y no hizo más que abrazarlo  
-Y sé –agregó- que la están pasando bárbaro en el fogón, así que deberíamos ir  
-Si –dijo casi en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos se detuvieron en lo que hacían cuando los vieron volver abrazados  
-Perdón, Teffy, yo… -quiso disculparse Mel, pero Estefanía la interrumpió antes  
-Esta todo bien, Melchu. Ya pasó –he intentó esbozar la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.  
Se volvieron a sentar, pero esta vez juntos. Luca seguía rodeándola con su brazo y Teffy se había acurrucado cómodamente en su pecho. Finalmente el fuego había tomado fuerza y estaban frente a una imponente fogata. Mientras todos cantaban, a ellos no les resultó difícil perderse en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaban la llama.

Sabían que por mucho que dijeran o hicieran los errores ya se habían pegado a ellos. Lo errores siempre destruyen todas y cada una de las páginas de historias como las suyas… las devoran. No se olvidan, no se diluyen, no desaparecen un buen día al levantarte, se quedan ahí, pegados a la piel, enredados en el pelo. Son especialistas en recordar lo amargo que sabe eso de tratar de entender porque los cometimos.  
Ya ninguno creía eso de "de los errores se aprende", sino más lo del animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.  
Se habían soltado entre tanto viento que ninguno había sabido como seguir, pero sabían también que nadie debía rendirse por cometer un error, sabían que la única manera de aprender era aceptar y seguir viviendo, que aunque el tiempo no todo lo cure, era su decisión la de pasar página e intentar empezar de nuevo.

-Thiago, ¿me pasas la viola? –le pidió Luca al salir precipitadamente de su burbuja.  
-Claro, Luquita, tomá –Thiago no dudó en alcanzarle la guitarra. Luca era un "grosso" tocando, pero nunca tomaba ese lugar en las guitarreadas, siempre dejaba que los demás tocaran y por eso lo tomó de sorpresa.  
- ¡Hey!, me tocaba a mi –se quejó Tacho, pero un sutil codazo de la Gitana en medio de las costillas lo hizo desistir  
Teffy no fue menos y también se vio sorprendida tras la actitud de su negri. Se incorporó para poder darle lugar a la guitarra y lo miró expectante. Luca le sonrió guiñándole el ojo y se acomodó.  
Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes y ella sintió unas cosquillas en todo el cuerpo al reconocer la canción. Luca entonó:

_**Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer**__**  
**__**Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer**__**  
**__**Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo**__**  
**__**Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar**_

No dejaban de mirarse, como aquella primera vez que la habían cantado… aquella vez en la que se había convertido en SU tema. Y aunque no podía disimular el nudo en la garganta, tosió para aclarar la voz y se acopló a la de él

_**Não sei porque você disse adeus**__**  
**__**Guardei o beijo que você me deu**__**  
**__**Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo**__**  
**__**Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar**_

Todos los miraban hipnotizados percibiendo el amor que había entre ellos. Al terminar una ola de silencio envolvió el lugar. Paz sonrió mirando como ambos aún se contemplaban.  
-Que se besen, que se besen –empezó a cantar al compás de sus palmas, Mar. Enseguida fue acompañada por el resto  
Luca se mordió el labio, no había cosa que quisiera hacer más que besarla. Teffy en cambio, en un solo movimiento le sacó la guitarra y se la pasó a Tacho  
-Toquen algo más arriba que sino nos deprimimos todos –intentó bromear para salir del paso, sin hacer alusión ninguna al cantito que proferían sus amigos, que por no ponerla más incómoda después de la escena con Mel, le siguieron la corriente

Siguieron varias horas frente al fogón, cantando y recordando anécdotas, pero ellos nunca se separaron. Por momentos Teffy dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de Luca, por otros se tomaban de las manos… él hasta se había sacado la campera para cubrir los hombros de ella que tiritaba de frío a medida que el fuego se iba extinguiendo. Recién cuando terminó de hacerlo por completo decidieron entrar. Como estaban todos, –como pocas veces- tuvieron que re ubicarse para dormir. Esta vez no hubo beneficios para las parejas: todas las chicas arriba, y todos los chicos abajo, sin excepciones… así lo había dispuesto Paz, divertida.

Como bien sabía Luca, Teffy se despertaba a mitad de la noche, y esa no fue la excepción.  
Bajó poniéndose a sí misma como excusa tener sed. Se dirigió en puntitas a la cocina, sin hacer el menor ruido, pero no pudo evitar desviar su camino hacia la hamaca paraguaya donde él dormía desplomado. Se acercó y se quedó varios minutos mirándolo, hasta que no lo pudo controlar y le besó la frente. Luca abrió lentamente los ojos.  
-Perdón gordi, no te quise despertar. Yo, yo ya me iba –tartamudeo nerviosa retirándose.  
-No flaqui, pará –la frenó sujetándole el brazo. A ella no le costó mucho desistir- ¿Vamos afuera? –le propuso, y mientras ella asentía le colocó una frazada en la espalda.

Ninguno lo dijo, pero a ambos les vino la fiel imagen de aquellas noches en el Hogar Mágico encontrándose en el baño  
-Hace frió, eh –se quejó Luca para romper el hielo. Ella extendió la frazada y lo envolvió con su brazo. Un caballero se hubiese negado, hubiese dejado que ella se tapara bien, pero no pudo resistirse a esa sensación de darse calor entre ellos.  
Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, mirando el piso, las paredes. De repente sus miradas se encontraron, estaban demasiado cerca y los dos supieron que no había marcha atrás. Como si alguien les hubiese empujado las cabezas, instantáneamente chocaron en un beso. Las respiraciones se entrecortaban y los corazones se aceleraban, al notarlo Teffy dio un paso atrás  
–No, negri, no podemos  
-¿Por qué no podemos?, no hay nada que nos lo impida. Esta bien, metí la pata, pero te juro que no te voy a volver a fallar, si vos querés podemos empezar de nuevo –argumentó  
-Si, tengo un hijo que me lo impide, Luca –dijo llena de dolor.  
-Flaqui, ¡cambiamos tantas cosas del destino!, eso también lo vamos a poder cambiar –le explicó con paciencia- Ya veremos como lo solucionamos, pero mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos, no va a haber posibilidad de que derrapes con Nacho –en esto último se notó una especie de indignación a modo personal. Ella lo miraba sin emitir comentario, sabía que Luca tenía razón en lo que decía  
-Tenés razón, ya no me importa lo que pasó ni lo que va a pasar, mientras estés vos me da igual, porque te necesito –se sinceró con algo de timidez. Luca se volvió a acercar y le acarició la cara  
-Y mientras me necesites yo voy a estar acá -La tomó por la nuca trayéndola hacia él, incitando un nuevo encuentro entre sus bocas. Intentaba decirle en ese beso lo que la había extrañado, decirle lo que la amaba. Quería sacarle todas las dudas, todos los miedos, necesitaba sacarse esa sed, porque eran eso, dos bocas sedientas buscando un océano en la boca del otro. Pero para ella no alcanzó, volvió a separarse para interrogarle  
-¿Vas a seguir acá aunque vos no me necesites a mí? -La voz había pasado de tímida a denotar miedo.  
-Es que yo te necesito siempre, flaquita –le dijo lleno de ternura, con los ojos brillantes y su sonrisa soñada. Ella sonrió con toda la cara, como una nena de siete años al ver que le habían dado el regalo que estaba esperando.  
Y esta vez fue ella la que perdió la cordura, fue ella la que se colgó de su cuello y lo fundió en su beso.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, este OS lo escribí antes de que Luca y Teffy se reconciliaran, imaginando como podía llegar a darse en ese momento. Al final con diferencias o no la escencia fue la misma.. apareció la canción y decidieron vivir el hoy sin Nerditos de por medio xD._

_Esta historía, como las otras Lucefys que escribí, son parte de un desafío en el grupo de FanFic Luceffy del foro Webconferencia, que decidí también compartír acá :)_

_Review? ^^_


End file.
